


Perturbation

by pooftylee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood and Gore, Demons, Explicit Language, Horror, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Mild Gore, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pooftylee/pseuds/pooftylee
Summary: per·tur·ba·tion/ˌpərdərˈbāSH(ə)nnoun1) anxiety; mental uneasiness.---Robin's newest choice of book reading brings some trouble for herself and the crew.





	1. Chapter 1

Robin had chosen a new book to start. This one was quite a bit different than her other choices. It was a book of demons better known as a Devil's Bible. She hadn't found many others on her adventures, one since most of them were from the void century. Any of them left we're rare to find and usually kept away from government eye in fears of being jailed for having any information from the void century. 

She opened the leather bound book to the first page and immediately noted it had a slight stench. Not enough to bother her but it was noticeable. She continued to read on, seeing immediately that this book had a different demon from the last. This demon went by the name Vazuil, one of the many rulers of hell. The first ten pages detailing how ruthless he was, telling his various torture methods for any soul that dared come by him. While almost all of them ended in death, there were the few unfortunate enough to walk away with horrible disfigurement and a very little sanity.

Robin read through a bit faster while sipping her wine. Surprisingly, Vazuil was kind enough to grant wishes of ill will on humans if another one so desired. This came with a hefty price that many seemed to ignore. Death was to happen ten years later to the wisher. “He's too kind,” Robin thought to herself with a slight chuckle.

As she continued, she thought it was interesting but got quite annoying at some points. This didn't deter her from reading the book to it's fullest extent. Especially the section where there were gruesome paintings of the red and black demon figure torturing his victims. He also ate those who he deemed too arrogant. Vazuil mainly preferred female targets in the hope they would carry his next spawn. The book sadly didn't report if he was ever successful or not.

She felt the temperature drop in the room. The hairs on her neck stood up causing her to shiver.

FWOOSH THUMP THUMP BOOM

Robin turned around quickly to see that some of her books had fallen off of one of the shelves. She took this opportunity for a small break in her reading and saved her spot in the current edition and gently put the fallen ones back. Out the corner of her eye, she noticed that another book had dropped a bit ways away from where rest had. She walked over to it and saw that it's the other Devil's Bible laying with its pages exposed to the world. Not thinking much of it, she quickly found the books home on the shelf.

She sighed while walking back to her seat, resuming her reading. She had gotten used to things going bump in the night since she was usually one them. Robin downed her current glass of wine taking note that she had finished the entire bottle. She set the glass aside and resumed her reading. The new section talked of his occasional possession for those he deemed special enough to carry his soul in the human world. One could also summon him with the correct chant and a good offering. The chant was written in the same language as the poneglyphs. She chose to read the chant silently to herself. 

“Those who wish must have evil in their hearts for goodwill gets you nothing. Seek my body Vazuil and take over for I am your vessel. Use me for whatever you desire as I am weak against you-”

A slight gust of wind came across her body. She shivered again but this time felt a heavy hand on her shoulder. She let out a quick Yelp while turning around but saw no one behind her. She decided to quickly check the room with her devil fruit powers to soon realize that she is the only one in the room. This is where Robin had determined that that was enough for the night. It had been very late anyway.

She saved her place again and put the book back in its original location. Taking the empty glass and wine bottle, she put out the candle and started to make her way back to her room. She caught a glimpse of a figure at the end of the hallway. The only other person up was Zoro for his night watch. She knew he wouldn't be down from the watchtower. She sighed. “Of course Robin. Read a scary book and start seeing scary things,” she thought to herself. She rubbed her eyes, and the figure was gone. She continued walking and made it to her room. 

She opened and closed the door softly so she wouldn't disturb Nami. Lightly set the glass and bottle on top of a book so it wouldn't make noise. She slipped out of her shoes and shorts, opting to sleep in just a tank top and red boy short panties. She climbed into bed next to Nami softly and went to sleep.

“WAKE UP!”

Robin opened her eyes instantly at the sound of a rough, raspy voice. She sat up slowly and looked around the room. Once again, like in the library and hallway, there was nothing there but her horrible imagination. She let out a silent sigh. Robin was hot, sweaty and parched. She hadn't been asleep too long since the moon was still out. She chose to get a drink of water. 

She set her feet down and felt the cold floors of the ship. Even when they came across winter islands, the sleeping cabins didn't get cold easily. 

“Did someone leave the door open?” Robin thought to herself. She walked out of her cabin and was greeted with pure darkness. She looked at where the outside door is and saw that it was indeed shut.

“Maybe the Sunny sunk and I drowned in my sleep,” she thought to herself. Opening the door to the main deck of the ship it was lit by the beautiful moonlight. There was a cool breeze which calmed her sweaty body. She leaned against the outer railing and stared at the waves below. She sometimes thought the black abyss of waves were calling her. 

Prying herself away a few minutes later, she walked up the stairs to the kitchen. This time she turned on the lights so she could properly see. Grabbing a short glass, she filled the cup halfway with fresh water. She eagerly drunk the water to moisten her throat and was met with instant gratification. Robin put the cup back in the sink and turned off the lights as she left the kitchen. 

Walking back on to the deck it had gotten windier, but she didn't mind. She looked at watch tower and saw that light was still on. She continued on her way back to her cabin. Upon entering the hallway for the third time that night, she noticed the figure again. She rubbed her eyes again. 

It didn't go away.

She rubbed her eyes again, blinked hard a few times and shook her head.

It got closer this time. A lot closer. It was by her open door.

Robin stood still unsure of what to do. The shadowy figure started walking closer, and a familiar stench came into the air. She put one foot behind her. She could hear water droplets falling onto the floor. It was close enough that she could see a sinister grin bearing sharp white teeth.

It lunged at her. Her world had gone to black.


	2. A Normal Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day seems relatively normal to Robin considering how the night goes.

“Robin. Robin wake up,”

Robin opened her eyes slowly. She felt a pair of arms around her.

“Robin breakfast is almost ready,” the voice was soft. She turned around and was met with soft brown eyes.

“Thank you for waking me up,” Robin said. The younger woman smiled.

“May I ask why you're holding me, Nami-san?”

“You started groaning and fidgeting in your sleep so I hugged you hoping you would stop and you did,” Nami answered softly. Robin smiled at Nami.

“I appreciate that. Again, thank you,”

Nami moved her arms and climbed over Robin the get out the bed. Robin started to wipe the sleep out of her eyes and laid back against the bed. She began to wonder how she ended up in her room again. Robin let out a long sigh which caused Nami to look at her.

“Are you ok?” She asked the woman. Robin turned her head towards Nami with a tired look.

“Yes. I'm just more tired than usual,”

Nami nodded and finally walked out of the room. Robin sat up and attempted to ponder last night's events.

“That wine must've been poisoned. I only started to experience weird coincidences after I was done with it,” she thought to herself. She shivered at the thought of what happened and how eerily coincidental it was. Robin reads plenty of “haunted,” “cursed” and “creepy” books. Nothing should've made this one different.

She rubbed her back and got out of bed. Her back was abnormally sore and tender to the touch. Chalking it up to stress and a bad sleeping position, she put on yesterday's pants and shoes before heading out the room.

Robin checked the opposite end of the hallway and saw no creepy figures. She sighed and continued to walk out onto the deck which was somewhat quiet. Robin took in a deep breath of fresh air before making her way upstairs. She walked through the kitchen doors and was met with an enticing aroma from Sanji's feast and a room full of energy.

“ROBIN-CHWAAN!”

She was first greeted by Sanji and his bright grin.

“IIII Woben,”

Luffy then greeted her with a mouth full of food. More greetings came in with bright eyes and happy smiles.

“Good morning everyone,” she answered back as she took her seat. Sanji quickly brought her a plate of food which had a perfectly cooked omelet, two strips of bacon and some orange slices. “Thank you Sanji-kun,”

“Anything for you Robin-chan,” Sanji said smoothly.

“Oi, shitty cook. You forgot my plate,” came a deep voice. Sanji turned around quickly.

“You can starve for all I care, moss-head,” he said before taking a drag of his cigarette. This caused the other man to stand up quickly to only get punched in the back of the head by Nami.

“Zoro, Sanji-kun, it's too early to fight,” Nami told them. Sanji quickly agreed while twirling around. Zoro grunted while rolling his eyes.

After more eating and chatting, the crew eventually dispersed themselves into different activities. Robin and Nami have chosen to take a bath.

Robin had made it to the bathroom before Nami, so she started to fill the tub with warm water. She couldn’t wait for this bath to relieve her sore, aching back. She poured bubble soap into the tub and a few other things such as milk and honey. Nami had walked in and put a hand on Robin’s shoulder which caused the latter to jump quite visibly.

“I’m sorry if I scared you,” Nami said as she pulled her hand away.

“You didn’t scare me. My whole back hurts, and it feels like I got repeatedly punched by Luffy at that,” Robin told her. Nami’s face quickly adopted a look of concern.

“Maybe you should go see Chopper,” Nami suggested. Robin just shook her head. She dropped the towel she had wrapped around her and slid into the soothing waters. She let out a sigh of relief, and soon Nami joined her.

“Turn around,” Nami commanded. Robin looked at Nami like she was crazy.

“Why?”

“I thought I saw something on your back, and I wanna make sure I’m right or not,”  
Robin did as told and turned around. She felt Nami brush her hand across the base of her neck to move her hair. She also heard a loud gasp.

“What is it?” Robin asked. She didn’t get an immediate answer, but she was forcibly turned back around.

“How could you let somebody do that to you?!” Nami asked. Robin could see tears forming in the redhead's eyes.

“Nami-san, what are you talking about?”

“Robin don’t play stupid,”

“Nami I really don’t know, so you need to tell me,” Robin was becoming agitated but so was Nami.

“You have a crap ton of deep bite marks across your back and huge bruises. How did you not-” Nami stopped mid-sentence before gasping. Her hand was over her mouth, and her overall demeanor changed. “Robin be very honest with me, did someone hurt you?”

Robin didn’t have much time to process the information due to Nami being so quick. Her lack of answers and concerned face must’ve been all Nami needed to have her conclusion be complete. She immediately pulled the other woman into a tight hug.

“Robin why didn’t you tell anyone we could’ve gotten this sorted out and had those guys done away with already,” Nami said while sniffling. Robin didn’t move as she tried to process everything.

“N-nami I wasn’t raped or anything like that,” Robin said. “At least not to my knowledge,” Robin thought. Nami pulled back and looked Robin in the eyes.

“Then why-” Nami was cut off.

“I genuinely do not know how those got there,” Robin told her. Nami had the saddest look in her eyes.

“You need to let Chopper have a look at you,” Nami said quietly. Robin nodded in agreement. She started to think to herself as she continued her bath. Robin began to wonder if last night was just a weird drunken dream or did all of that really happen. It was starting to bother her now since she had a lot of unanswered questions. She couldn’t tell anyone on the ship what happened, or they might start to freak out. Especially Usopp. He would probably jump into the sea if he found out a potential demon was on board. The thought of this caused Robin to chuckle internally.

The water was starting to cool down, so Nami decided to get out.

“Don't forget to go,” She told Robin before closing the bathroom door. Robin let out a breath she didn't know she held. She decided that bath time was over for herself as well and got out of the tub. She made a hand with an eye appear off of her lower back to take a look. Robin was disgusted. The bite marks werebright red and purple with agitated skin. A few of them looked infected. The bruises were even worse. There were only five of them but they almost blended together they were so big. She could see why Nami had assumed what she did. The hand and eye disappeared as Robin tried to collect herself. She dried off and wrapped the towel around herself before leaving the bathroom.

The wind greeted Robin eagerly as it blew her hair around. She noticed that everything was it should be. Luffy was testing the different impossible positions he put himself into with Chopper, Brook was playing his violin, Franky and Usopp were testing out one of Franky's new inventions, Zoro was taking his nap and Sanji was somewhere.

She minded her business as she continued her walk towards her room. She entered the hallway and heard laughing coming from her room. She figured Nami and, who she assumed, Sanji must've been talking about something. She wasn't sure why Sanji was there since he usually doesn't enter the girls' cabin. Robin opened the door and was met with something she didn't want to see. Nami was naked while straddling an equally naked Sanji. Robin closed the door quicker then she opened it and walked back outside. She took a seat on the bench attached to the mass.

She put her head in her hands and sighed deeply. Shortly after, she heard a door close and looked up to see Sanji walking out fully clothed. He didn't look at her as he walked past. Robin looked around and apparently no one else was paying attention to the small scene. She stood up and walked back into the hallway. The door was open this time, so she walked in with her head up.

Nami looked up at Robin.

“I'm sorry,” she said.

“It's fine. I should've knocked first anyway,” Robin answered. Nami was fully clothed, thankfully. Robin started to put on her outfit for the day which consisted of a blue short sleeve shirt and tan booty shorts. Robin looked at herself in the mirror. Something felt off, but she couldn't place it. Letting it go Robin laid down on the bed but was abruptly reminded by her back to go see Chopper. She got up and left the cabin.

As Robin went outside she searched for Chopper to find that he and Luffy were still goofing around in the same spot. She started to walk over to them. Chopper noticed her first.

“Oi, Robin. How are you?” the small doctor asked. Luffy stopped whatever contortionism he was doing and gave her a wide grin.

“Hi, tanooki-san. I'm ok,” Robin said with a giggle. “I hate interrupting you but do you mind checking out something for me?”

He slightly turned his face up at the name but agreed. Luffy started complaining about how he'd be bored, but Chopper quickly reassured him it wouldn't be long. Robin and Chopper walked to the medical office. She sat on the cot while Chopper sat in a small chair.

“So, Robin, wanna tell me what's wrong?” He asked. Robin started to ponder if she should make something up or just tell him.

“My back is pretty messed up. I just need some bandages and ointment,” Robin told him.

“ Let me see so I can-”

“I'd really rather not,”

“I can't help if I don't know what I'm working with,”

She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip.

“Please do not panic when I show you,” she said. The small doctor nodded as she turned around and took her shirt off. She heard him gasp.

“R-r-ro… w-wh-what happened?” He asked softly.

“I don't know,” she answered truthfully. Chopper turned her around to look at him.

“Did someone hurt you?” he asked. There was so much concern in his voice that it hurt. Robin shook her head. “I know I don't know much about your intimate relationships, but if someone is hurting you, then please tell someone,”

“Chopper no one hurt me. I don't even have a relationship of that kind,”

He took a deep breath in. It seemed like he was about to cry.

“Ok,” he said. He went and grabbed the different materials necessary to clean and dress Robin's wounds. He started to carefully look at each bite mark to make sure nothing was stuck in them. Most of them were fine except for one. He grabbed a pair of tweezers and gently took the lodged item out. It was a human tooth. Chopper put the tweezer and tooth a metal tray and let out a shaky sigh.

“Robin…” he said softly before dissolving into tears. She turned around and tried to pull him into a hug. He shrugged her off.

“Robin I'd hate to say this, but I feel like your lying,” he told her through sniffles. Wiping his eyes with a tissue, he looked her in her eyes. “Robin, do you even have a small idea of how this happened?”

“Yes,” she thought, but she couldn't tell him for it was too risky and she couldn’t bare to see him attempt to keep cool once learning about a demon. “No,” she whispered.

Chopper took in a deep breath and let out a pained groan before crying again. Robin didn't know what to do. He walked off for a second to clean himself up before coming back to her. Chopper motioned for her turn around again, and she did so. He dabbed at the open wounds with a cleaning liquid on cotton balls and then a healing ointment. He put a large cotton pad over the bite marks and sealed it with a slave to keep it in place. Chopper turned Robin around again and handed her an elastic bandage.

“Wrap that around your lower back when you sleep. Don't sleep on your back, take warm baths for the bruising, and come back to have your bandages replaced after a bath,” he said as he stood up. She stood as well.

“Thank you,” she said while approaching the door. She heard a barely audible “you’re welcome” as she exited the medical room.

Robin couldn't help but feel bad for the young doctor. He cares so much for her that it pains him to know she isn't honest about what happened. She started to make her way down the stairs when she was greeted by Luffy.

“Oi, Robin, do you know if Chopper is gonna come back?” He asked. She shook her head.

“No I'm afraid not Captain-san,” she answered. He let out a small groan.

“I'm so bored and hungry,” he whined as Robin chuckled.

“Why don't you help me tend to my flowers before lunch?” She offered. He scratched at his head with a thoughtful face.

“Alright,” he agreed. Robin motioned for him to follow her to the top deck. She pulled out two sets of gloves and handed him one.

“First, we're gonna pull the weeds out,” she told him. Walking up to one of the flower boxes she pointed to the little green leaves at the bottom. “These are the weeds that we will be pulling out,”

She continued talking and demonstrating the process one step at a time with the young man. He seemed to be very interested in seeing as of how he didn't say much of anything. Together they were able to properly tend to Robin's flowers promptly.

“Thank you for helping me, Luffy-kun,” she smiled at him.

“Anytime Robin. I actually had some fun so thank you,” he said before handing her the gloves back and darting off to the kitchen.

“Lunch is ready!”

Robin put all of her materials away and washed her hands. She was enjoying the weather outside quite a bit, but she was hungry. She made her way to the kitchen where it was just as energetic as the morning, if not more.

“It's a SUPER day don't cha think, Robin?” the booming voice greeted her. She giggled as she took her seat next to him.

“I do think it's a super day, Franky,” she replied. She was lying really.

“I fucking hate today so far,” she thought to herself. Sanji swiftly brought her plate which had chicken nuggets, sea salt french fries, a small sandwich and carrot sticks. Zoro leaned a little closer to get a better view.

“That's the most childish meal I've ever seen,” he said. Franky nodded in agreement. Robin shrugged it off she didn't mind the simple meal. It was only lunch, so it wasn't a big deal to her if it was extravagant or not. About ten minutes had passed, and everyone was either on their second plate, close to four plates or was done altogether. Nami stood up and started tapping her fork against her plate for attention.

“I just wanted to tell everyone that we should be at a new island in three days to start making a list of everything you need,” with that she sat down.

“Is there anything special about these upcoming islands, Nami-san?” Brook asked. Nami shook her head which was surprising considering the New World is full of random things.

Everyone thanked Sanji for lunch and once again headed off to do their own thing which was to take a nap. Most of the crew members found that right after lunch is the best time to get a perfect nap because your stomach was still mostly full after you woke up. Robin had chosen to go to the library again for the first time since last night. She was a bit nervous since she had no idea what could happen or what was going on.

“The worst that could happen is death,” she thought to herself. Upon opening the library, doors took in a deep breath. The smell of the old books and slightly stale air made Robin feel at home. She cautiously walked over to the shelf that housed the book in question and picked it up. She took her time while rubbing the worn, red leather. It felt alive in a sense. The book had a warmth that wasn’t there before. She sat down at the same table as the night before. She mentally prepared herself for whatever could. A demon jumping out, snakes appearing out the blue to attack her, anything really.

She opened the book to the page that she had left off on. The page of the chant. She pondered if she should finish it to see if anything else happen or to just continue with the book. She looked at the page a bit more closely. “Do not leave the chant unfinished. “ Robin let out a frustrated groan. It seemed like a terrible idea to finish it, but the book says otherwise. She sat there for a minute to ponder her options. In the end, she decided to leave it unfinished. Reading the newest section of the book after the chant seemed tame. There weren’t any extreme torture methods, no talk of his plans to one day rule the world. It did include a short snippet of how he was born well the term born might be a bit understated. Birthed from a 13-year-old sex slave and then thrown into a volcano as an infant because his mother didn’t want him so Satan took his soul before God could and raised him as his own. “So technically he died as an infant,” she thought to herself. She found it kinda sad.

She read on through this chapter. It was much longer than the others she had read. Seemingly as if whoever wrote this wanted Vazuil to have some sort of human feel to him. Robin couldn’t say it worked on her considering her back looked like a puppy’s chew toy. She decided to take another break in this seemingly never-ending book. She stretched in her seat getting up to put the book back. Robin was on edge though since she expected something to happen. A book falling over, being touched anything really but nothing happened. She walked out the library into the hallway and saw no strange figures. She turned up her face slightly but kept walking out of the hall. It was night time now, so it surprised her that no one had come and got her for dinner or that even Brook hadn’t come in to grab a book for himself some time throughout the day.

She walked upstairs into the kitchen to be met with mostly darkness. There was a candle lit next to a small box with chopsticks a note on top.

“Sorry that no one came and got you for dinner. We didn’t want to disturb your studies. XOXO Sanji, Nami and The Crew.” She smiled softly at the letter. She put it down and blew out the candle while grabbing the small box and the chopsticks. 

Walking out of the kitchen she opted to sit in the lawn chair that she silently claimed. Upon opening the little box came a strong aroma of spices and freshly cooked rice. She took in the smell happily and started eating. The breeze helped Robin relax in her seat. She ate happily almost forgetting all of the troubles she had been going through. Almost. She finished her meal and took the box and chopsticks back into the kitchen before deciding that she was going to sleep. She walked out again and looked up at the watchtower. Tonight was Brook’s shift. Her’s was tomorrow. With that in mind, she walked downstairs and into the hallway but there was that creepy figure again. Something in her said to run as fast as possible, but she ignored that feeling and walked into her room. She closed and locked the door behind her. Nami was already in bed, so she didn’t have to worry about opening the door for her. She took off all of her clothes and chose to sleep in a basic white shirt with a thong. She climbed over Nami this time so she could sleep on the inner side of the bed. She got under the cover and closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you all for reading and making it this far.  
> So I made this chapter so long because I have something's that I wanted to setup in this chapter for the next one. It's actually the longest chapter I've ever written for anything. 
> 
> I would like to thank my best friend, Shira, for helping me with this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone who made it this far~ This is one of my more serious fanfiction attempts so honestly I would love it someone gave feedback if they wanted too. No pressure. I do have more planned out but I wanted to see if it would gain traction before I just threw everything out at once.
> 
> I really don't know what to say here other than thank you.


End file.
